


The Sleepless Slip

by NikMaxwell



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Umm I don’t know why I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMaxwell/pseuds/NikMaxwell
Summary: The end of the semester is fast approaching, and Mina has yet to make a move on the cute girl in her class, but that’s okay. It’s just a stupid crush anyway.





	The Sleepless Slip

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not saying this was inspired by a recent firsthand experience, but I do hope that _someone_ (read: me) learns how to make the first move in real life.

To say that Mina is having a terrible day would be a huge understatement.

 

She just spent the previous night cramming a ten-page research paper by herself because all three of her other group mates have abandoned her, leaving her exhausted enough to sleep through all ten of her alarms. She only wakes up a full hour after the start of her first class, resulting in her first absence of the semester and of her entire college life, really. She almost misses her second class, too, and in order to make it within the grace period, she had to skip not only breakfast but also, more importantly, her essential morning coffee.

 

It’s a miracle that Mina even makes it to her last class alive without her daily dose of excessive caffeine, but that doesn’t mean that things can’t get any worse the moment she steps into the classroom.

 

It is nearly summer break which means two things, and the first is that the weather has started to become uncomfortably hot and humid. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem because the rooms are air-conditioned anyway, but the prof says that they’re going to have to make do with the ceiling fans today because all the air-conditioning units in the building can’t be turned on for some reason.

 

The second thing is that most of her classmates don’t show up anymore. There isn’t a formal study on it yet, but there is an apparent correlation between the number of days left before the semester ends and the number of college students who even bother coming to class.

 

All in all, that means that one, Mina will have to endure one and a half hours in this room that’s practically an oven, and two, her crush probably won’t go to class today.

 

It’s a terrible, _terrible_ day.

 

Usually, her crush—who’s named Nayeon, as Mina discovered when the teacher once called on the girl—goes to class earlier than she does, not that Mina comes in a little late on purpose just so she can choose to sit beside her attractive classmate. However, when Mina walks over to her usual seat, the surrounding chairs are still empty, and Nayeon is nowhere in sight. The seats around Mina, not to mention those at the row in front and the row behind her, are still vacant when the professor starts his lecture, and Mina can only sigh.

 

They only have two meetings left, three including this one, and Mina has yet to say one single word to Nayeon. Once, she dropped a pen and Nayeon handed it back asking if it’s hers, and Mina just nodded in response because she was too flustered and gay to say a short ‘yes’ or a simple ‘thank you.’

 

It’s painfully tragic, how Mina is too shy to even look in the girl’s direction, and how she resorts to reciting a lot in class as a way of catching Nayeon’s attention. It hasn’t been doing much for her so far, but then her crush suddenly enters the room in the middle of the ongoing lecture, and Mina decides that she's already kind of contented with merely seeing the girl.

 

It’s just a stupid crush anyway, Mina reminds herself as she figures that she should get over it as soon as possible because she’s probably never going to see Nayeon again after the semester ends. It’s not like she ever hoped to date Nayeon anyway, Mina tells herself as she feels a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realizes that Nayeon is probably not going to sit anywhere near her today because most of the chairs are still empty and Mina’s sitting at the farther end of the room.

 

Except Nayeon doesn’t stop walking until she reaches the chair beside Mina and sits on it.

 

It makes Mina smile, but only internally, because she only allows herself to be swayed by her delusions when no one else can see it. She has to act naturally, especially when Nayeon turns to her to ask about the evident lack of ventilation in the room.

 

“Umm, our prof said they don’t know what the exact problem is yet, but I think all of the outlets are grounded somewhere because all of the ACs in the entire building don’t work even if they’re plugged in,” Mina replies a little too elaborately, and _fuck_ , why didn’t she just say ‘I’m not sure’ instead of rambling like a big freaking nerd?

 

She wants to bury herself in shame as she reflects on why the first words she’s ever said to her crush had to include ‘outlets’ and ‘grounded,’ but thankfully Nayeon just mutters out a small “oh” and nods, although Mina isn’t sure if Nayeon actually understood anything she said.

 

Mina has already returned her focus back on the lecture in order to forget her embarrassing moment when she suddenly feels soft blows of air from her right, making her turn her head to see that Nayeon has brought out a hand fan. Nayeon meets her gaze and leans onto Mina’s armrest and fans both of them a little harder as she says, “It’s _really_ hot, don’t you think?”

 

I think _you’re_ hot, Mina mentally answers, except maybe she actually uttered those words because Nayeon is looking at her with a raised eyebrow and a low ‘hmm?’ to which Mina quickly responds with, “I said it’s really hot, yeah.”

 

At that, Nayeon gives her a soft smile, and Mina tries hard not to melt, or at least, not too obviously, but then Nayeon lifts the cup of iced coffee on her desk to hold it towards Mina and offers her a sip, and _damn it_ , why does Nayeon have to make this conceal-don’t-feel thing so hard?

 

Still, Mina complies, but after that, she tries _really_ hard to distract herself by taking down notes. It’s not that easy to do so however, even for an honor student like Mina, not when her crush is leaning towards her and is so close to her that she can smell Nayeon’s perfume, and _okay_ , what is air?

 

Fortunately, Mina is able to reach the end of the lecture alive and even manages to wave when Nayeon bids her goodbye.

 

However, Nayeon doesn’t leave with just that and adds, “Oh, and I think you’re hot as well,” making Mina choke on air. “Also, I’m glad that you’ve finally talked to me. Maybe next meeting, you could actually ask me out.”

 

For a few seconds, Mina merely stares back at Nayeon, taking a while to process the situation, but she eventually answers, “Y-yeah, maybe.” Mina mentally slaps herself for stuttering, but at least that’s enough to turn Nayeon’s expectant look into a satisfied one, and Nayeon flashes one last smile before sauntering out of the room.

 

Mina is suddenly very much awake, and it’s definitely not because of the coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts and ruin my list of ships @ twitter.com/softswerver or up-for-anything-really.tumblr.com.


End file.
